Operation Mars is Officially Going Underway
by Lolerator
Summary: Ginny is tired of Harry just seeing her as Ron's Little Sister, and she wants to do something about it. Therefore, she goes to Luna and Hermione for help. And boy, is she glad that she did. As they say, Men are from Mars! Takes place in the Trio's sixth year. Enjoy! *NOW COMPLETE!*
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey hey! I know I'm supposed to be updating The Prankster Kings, but I haven't found the time over the weekend! Plus, I'm a little stuck on how to start the chapter. But anyway, this little idea sneaked up on me a while ago and bit me. I am now infected by its venom, and it is refusing to let go! However, I had no idea what to call this Fic! I was gonna call it Ginny's Makeover... But that is far too clichè, even for my standards! Here's hoping that this Fic will actually have a proper storyline, rather than a bunch of random things._**

**_Well, here is is, m'dears! Enjoy!_**

* * *

Ginny Weasley sighed into her pillow and rolled over for, what felt like, the millionth time. She just couldn't get to sleep, no matter what she tried.

Gently sobbing in frustration, Ginny slid out of her red-and-gold bed and tip-toed into the Common Room.

Unfortunately for her, someone was there. Someone who she couldn't get off her mind.

Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry looked up from his arms when he heard a little gasp from the girls' staircase. Thanks to his paranoia and seeker reflexes, he had his wand at Ginny's throat before one could say "Godric".

Blinking, Harry slowly lowered his wand and said, "Don't scare me like that, Ginny!"

"Well, sor-REE for being surprised at seeing you!" She huffed. "Talking of that... What ARE you doing in here?"

"I could ask you the same question, Miss Weasley. But," Harry sighed wearily and collapsed on the couch behind him, "I'm in here because... Gin, can you keep a secret?" He asked, looking up at her tiredly.

'_How can I say no to those puppy eyes?'_ she thought. "Of course Harry, you know you can talk to me," Ginny sat next to him and smiled comfortingly.

"Thanks Gin. Anyway... Tom decided to give me a birthday present," he spat the last bit. "Sent me a vision. He razed a whole Muggle village to the ground, torturing the poor people there until they begged for mercy."

Ginny gasped, horrified. "Oh, Harry!"

Harry carried on, his face expressionless but voice wavering. "He tortured children, Gin. Innocent children. The expressions on their faces as they helplessly watched parents, neighbours, being killed... It was heartbreaking."

With that, Harry's face crumpled, and he cried in Ginny's soothing embrace, sobs racking through his body. Ginny watched on, seemingly helpless but relishing holding him.

The two stayed like that for a while, before Harry looked up and gave Ginny a watery smile. "Thanks for that Gin. I'm going to go to bed now, see you tomorrow."

* * *

Ginny woke up the next day feeling like she had been punched in the gut. Groaning, she reckoned she knew what it was... And was dreading what it was.

Sure enough, Ginny was on her period. Thankfully, it was a Saturday, and her heaviest days would be over the weekend. Sighing, she got changed into some old track suit bottoms of Ron's and a baggy t-shirt and slouched down the stairs.

One could only pray that she didn't bump into Harry when looking like this.

* * *

**_Okay, that last bit was seemingly random, but I am... Well... YEAH. (I can actually SEE a load of boys cringing right now, and a bunch of girls nodding knowingly.) *INSERT SMIRKING FACE HERE*_**

**_Also, I don't know when I'm gonna update next (for both of my stories) cause my teachers are EVIL, I swear, because they have landed me with a load of projects, AND I CAN'T FIND THE TIMME TO WRITE! (*sob, sob*)_**

**_Okay, I'm gonna go read something now. Toodles!_**

**_- Lolerator_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey! I was bored... So I decided to treat you to do TWO chappies in one week! Aren't I nice?! Also, I got three reviewers, so this chapter is dedicated to Bellamort500, Hermione123456789 and The Amazing Butterfly (a guest reviewer)! Anyways... See ya at the bottom!_**

* * *

Ginny didn't do much that day - she just slouched around the castle (attempting to avoid Harry), occasionally bumping into someone and talking for a while. She didn't turn up for meals, opting to have chocolatey banquets with over-excited house elves in the kitchen instead.

Hermione noticed her absence, however, unlike Ginny's clueless brother and crush. She finally came to the decision after dinner to find Ginny. Muttering about incompetent and ignorant boys, Hermione set off looking for Ginny.

Hermione eventually found her friend outside the Ravenclaw common room, chatting with Luna Lovegood. The mist-eyed blonde was spouting something about looking for Grump-hitchers in Brazil next Autumn with her father, when Ginny noticed Hermione's presence.

"Hermione!"

At this, Luna stopped her rambling to smile serenely at the bookworm. "Hello Hermione. I see that you are not affected by the Nargles. However, Ginny is..."

Hermione realised with a start that Ginny was deathly pale, even more so than usual, and had heavy bags under her eyes, as if she had had trouble sleeping.

"Okay, Ginny, time for a girl talk," Hermione declared. "Are you going to come with us, Luna?"

Luna smiled again. "Yes, I will. Hopefully the Snoring Snaronies won't disrupt us."

Ginny and Hermione shared a look. Neither dared to ask what _they_ were.

* * *

Hermione dragged the two girls into a room that she had recently discovered; Harry had called it the 'Room of Requirement'.

Ginny looked disbelievingly at the door that had materialised in front of her nose. Luna merely blinked owlishly at it and then started rambling about Shimmering Glindiggers and their playing with the light.

The other girls paid her no heed.

The trio entered the door to find a cozy room that closely resembled the Gryffindor common room. The only difference were the lack of people and a few bean bags littering the carpet.

"Dobby!" Hermione called.

With a pop, a little, beaming house elf appeared in the room. "Missy Hermy, Missy Wheezy, Missy Lovey! What can Dobby do's for the three Missys?"

Smiling at the elf's antics, 'Missy Hermy' replied, "Dobby! It's so nice to see you! Can we have three mugs of refilling, calorie-free hot chocolates and a tray of sugarless cakes, please?"

"Of course, Missy Hermy! Anything else Dobby can do's for the great Missy Hermy and her friends?"

"No thank you, that will be all," Hermione kindly dismissed.

With that, the excitable elf popped away.

For a second, there was silence. However, Luna quickly broke it by saying, "Well, he's nice."

The other two were saved from saying anything else by Dobby re-entering the room. Dobby placed the silver tray on the table and popped away.

The trio plopped themselves, in various positions, around the room. Ginny and Luna curled up under some fluffy blankets on the bean bags, and Hermione perched on one of the leopard-print sofas. They all helped themselves to a hot chocolate and a muffin each.

Hermione was the first to speak.

"Well then, let's get this girl talk started! Ginny, why do you look like... Well... A ghost that has been dragged through a hedge backwards?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Well, THANKS, Hermione. And since you asked, it's a mixture of a few things. One- I am on my period," Ginny's companions looked at her in sympathy. "Two- I couldn't get to sleep last night. Three- I didn't want to..."

"Didn't want to what?" Hermione prompted.

"Didn't want to..." Ginny's eyes lowered to her hands. "BumpintoHarrywhilelookinglikethis."

Both girls heard what Ginny said, and only one of them was surprised.

"Well, that came as no surprise," Luna said dreamily.

Hermione and Ginny turned to her. "Wh-what?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I stutter? Well, I said that it came as no surprise." At the others' confused faces, Luna leaned forward, as one would when revealing a secret, and murmured, "The Nargles told me."

* * *

**_Okay, so this is Part Uno of THE Girl Talk, so prepare for more in the next chappie!_**

**_Please review! Even if you just say, "I read it", I don't mind! Just review! *drops to knees and sobs hysterically*_**

**_-Lolerator xx_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello! Not much to say. Just wanted to tell you that I am eternally grateful for your reviews (reviewers & responses at the bottom!) and that it would be SOOOO appreciated if you spared a minute or two just to review! Especially as this is going to be a long chapter (well, long by my standards, anyways)._**

**_And that would be all. I know some of you are looking forward to this, so I'll shut it now. :)_**

* * *

Ginny blinked twice. She then shrugged and picked up her hot chocolate, resuming her previous position. I must have become immune to Luna's rambling, the redhead mused.

Hermione, too, blinked, but she took longer to recover than Ginny. Just as she was going to say something, Luna spoke up again.

"But enough of that," she said in an unusually serious voice. "Let's get down to business, shall we?"

The other two girls were taken aback by her tone, but complied.

"Okay, so why did you want to talk to us, Ginny?" Hermione asked, turning to face the girl in question.

Ginny flushed red, but answered anyway. "Because, well... IlikeHarrybutheonlyseesmeasRon'slittlesister," she said in one breath.

Luna and Hermione shared a look. "Say that again Ginny, we didn't hear you," Hermione coaxed.

Ginny repeated herself, but slower (yet no less mortified to admit it). "I like Harry, but he only sees me as Ron's little sister."

The fiery girl was suddenly surrounded and smothered with hugs, along with compassionate cries of, "Oh, Ginny!"

The trio instantly went into 'girls planning, do not disturb unless you want your own bogeys to attack your face' mode.

* * *

The girls eventually emerged from the Room of Requirement a few hours later; Hermione was smirking (an expression that made people double take), Ginny was grinning from ear to ear, and Luna was... Well, she was Luna.

The two Gryffindors took a detour to drop Luna back at the Ravenclaw common room before returning to their own, chatting merrily all the way.** (A/N: Don't know why, but I was momentarily reminded of Jingle Bells. I think I have finally lost my sanity. A bit like Luna...)**

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were getting frantic.

It was almost curfew, and they had not seen Hermione since the end of dinner, and Ginny since... Well, the night before, in Harry's case.

Harry's chest tightened at that thought. Merely thinking about the ordeal made him shudder at the vision and at being so vulnerable.

Interrupting his musings, Ron shouted in relief when he saw his sister and cru- BEST FRIEND climb through the portrait hole.

Ginny, for the second time in a few hours, had a claustrophobic moment as the boys expressed their relief in a few, very tight, hugs.

After finally peeling the boys off of them (many minutes later), the girls sat down in a corner and began muttering to each other. This would have been fine to the boys if they hadn't started throwing scrutinising glances at the two bewildered males.

Shrugging in defeat, the boys muttered, "Women," in unison and headed off to their dormitory.

Unbeknownst to the boys, the girls were actually discussing some top-secret plans.

And no, I'm not sharing them with you just yet. YET.

Patience, grasshopper!

The next day, Hogwarts woke to a sunny, yet cold, Sunday morning. This also happened to be a Hogsmeade day.

Romantic couples and groups friends alike got ready for a fun day out - even if it was just to a little village.

Well, the day was going to be particularly fun for a certain trio of girls. Hermione, Ginny and Luna, to be precise.

Harry and Ron was baffled, once again, at the girls' behaviour. Obviously, it was normal to be cheerful when going to Hogsmeade - after all, it was a beautiful village - but THAT excited?! They were practically bouncing off the walls!** (A/N: Lol, funny mental image. Luna bouncing off a wall. LLLOOOLLL! Also, I was going to end the chapter here, but then I reminded myself that I promised to give you a long chapter.)**

After a excitable breakfast, our main Gryffindor girls picked up Luna from the Ravenclaw table and flounced out of the main doors to Hogsmeade.

The boys could only shake their heads in wonder and confusion.

* * *

The girls had decided to do all of their shopping before the Hogwarts crowd swarmed Hogsmeade, as they wanted everything hush-hush (Luna's idea).

The unlikely trio sauntered into Gladrags, arm in arm. The shop assistant, a middle-age woman with warm hazel eyes and kind features, looked up with a smile. "Hello there! My name is Lizzie, and I'm here if you need any help choosing outfits or taking measurements."

All three girls returned her smile and walked over to the counter. "Hey, I'm Hermione," Hermione (obviously) said, "and these are my friends, Ginny and Luna."

Lizzie nodded at each of them in turn. "Well, how can I help you?"

Looking around suspiciously, Luna cast a lilac-coloured spell around the shop. "To keep away the Nargles," she murmured.

The shop assistant blinked. "Okay..."

Ginny cleared her throat. "Yes, well. Down to business. We came in here because..."

A series of whispers were exchanged. Lizzie's eyes took on a determined gleam.

"Very well, then. Let's not waste any more time. Follow me!"

* * *

A hour-and-a-bit later, the girls finally exited Gladrags, giggling, with armfuls of bags. They made their way over to The Three Broomsticks to meet the boys.

Ron nudged Harry, who was staring into the amber depths of his Butterbeer. "Oy, Hermione, Ginny! Where have you been?!"

Well, THAT was a bit pointless.

Giggling, Luna answered. "The Crumple-Horned Snorkacks told us to go into Gladrags. So we did."

The boys knew better than try to get a straight answer out of Luna, so they ordered the recent arrivals a Butterbeer each, and sat down again.

Much to Ron and Harry's annoyance, the trio started whispering to each other again, and they couldn't hear what they were saying. However, they did catch a few words, such as, "blown away", "surprise" and "tomorrow, I think".

Boys being boys, they gave in and talked about Quidditch instead.

* * *

**_Well, that's that!_**

**_Thank you to my reviewers:_**

**_Bellamort500; 11 (guest); readingaddict24; The amazing butterfly (guest); fireflower297; Hermione123456789._**

**_You guys are so awesome sauce, I cannot put it into words!_**

**_And you review responses:_**

**Bellamort500: **_I'll be sure to put more Dobby into this fic, then! Until then, hopefully this chapter satisfied your craving for Luna & the Nargles. :-)_

** 11: **_I'm glad you like my Luna lines. They're quite hard to write._

**readingaddict24: **_well, it's nice to see SOMEONE took my plea from last chapter to heart. ;)_

**The amazing butterfly: **_thanks! :-)_

**fireflower279: **_again, thanks! They are really hard to write, even if I match Luna's insanity. But there we go, I guess._

**Hermione123456789: **_thanks, I guess you like the trio, then?_

**_Again, please review! It was a long chapter, I deserve them, surely?!_**

**_ACCIO REVIEWS!_**

**_-Lolerator xx_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Heyy peeps! This chapter is dedicated to my reviewers! LOVE 3 YOU 3 GUYS!_**

**_Two more things:_**

**_I remembered a bit through this chapter that I mentioned they would do the thing (I'm not letting you in on anything, although you've probably guessed already!) "tomorrow". I've now decided I will have them do IT on the following Saturday at dinner. However, I'm too lazy to go back and change it. XD_**

**_Also, this may be the last chapter of Operation Mars. I don't think there will be a sequel, as this was only a little ficlet. HOWEVER! I am thinking of writing another fic soon (haven't decided what about yet). Once I work it out, I should have posted the first chapter at the end of the half-term, along with the next chapter of the Prankster Kings (sorry for the wait, guys!). If not, I'll have some excuse on my profile, so keep a look out! I'll figure something out, don't you worry. ;)_**

**_Onwards!_**

* * *

The next week went by quickly. History of Magic was as boring as ever, DADA (as usual) was a joke, Potions was no better, and the death predictions in Divination got wackier and wackier every lesson.

All in all, then, everything was normal at Hogwarts.

Except for a certain trio that consisted of two Gryffindors and a Ravenclaw.

Their behaviour was thoroughly creeping out the male thirds of the Golden Trio. In fact, they were so confused by them that they even went to Professor McGonagall for help.

To add salt, lemon juice and acid to their wounded dignity, the Deputy Headmistress merely smiled and said, "It must be their time of month."

The girls themselves were not any help, either. The only thing THEY said when Harry and Ron asked was, "You'll see."

Well, in Luna's case, she started rambling about Nargles. The boys soon learned not to try to get information out of her... Unless you were actually interested about Nargles, of course.

* * *

Harry and Ron didn't even see the others on Saturday.

In their attempt to get into Hermione's dormitory, the plans got even mor outrageous as they went along. The boys:

-tried to walk up the stairs. (The stairs promptly turned into a slide.)

-tried to fly up the stairs. (The duo was met with an invisible wall and were flung back into the common room, much to their chagrin.)

-attempted to get a (female) messenger into the dormitory. (The third-year girl came downstairs a few moments later, shaking her head.)

-lastly, tried to send Hedwig up with a note. (She came down the stairs screeching and then pooped on Ron's head. To say he wasn't pleased would be an understatement.)

Ginny, Luna and Hermione knew all along what they were trying to do, but the girls had put up wards allowing only them to enter the room.

Ignoring the boys' futile attempts to get into the dormitory, they got to work.

"I hereby name this operation, 'Operation Mars'," Hermione announced. "All those in favour, say 'aye',"

"Aye, aye," the others cheered.

First, Luna and Hermione shaved Ginny's legs and arms (something she had neglected to do recently).

They then charmed her hair to shimmer gold in the light, resulting in Gryffindor-coloured hair. It fell gracefully in curls to her waist.

Next, Ginny was instructed to lie on a cushioned sun-bed that Hermione had Conjured. Luna put all sorts of glamour charms on her face. All she knew was that she had flecks of gold and green in her normal chocolate-brown eyes and red lipstick. The rest was a mystery.

Lastly, Ginny carefully put on one of her new outfits. It wasn't particularly fancy, but could turn heads when on the right person. And Ginny was. She looked stunning in the low-necked, midnight blue camisole. She was also in dark skinny jeans, paired with brown combat boots. Over her shoulders was a ivory-coloured leather jacket.

Hermione and Luna sat back on their heels, admiring their work.

Luna Conjured a silver mirror for a curious Ginny. Upon seeing her reflection, she sucked in a sharp breath. She looked perfect.

"Oh, one more thing, Ginny," Hermione rummaged around in the pocket of her jeans, finally pulling out a charm necklace. She passed it to Ginny. "Wear this. The Galleon will warm up and vibrate when it is time for you to make your entrance."

Ginny grinned and hugged the other two. They spent from then until dinner planning.

* * *

It was almost show time.

Ginny took a deep breath to calm the butterflies in her tummy. The almost-soothing buzz of voices inside the Great Hall washed over her.

Now was the time to show Harry what she has got.

Taking another deep breath, she felt the Galleon charm of her necklace warm up slightly.

"Operation Mars is Officially Going Underway," Ginny murmured.

The charm vibrated comfortingly. She stepped through the now-parted doors. All of the chatter died down to stare at her.

* * *

Harry wondered why the Hall was suddenly so quiet. He followed the gazes of his school mates and felt his jaw drop.

No way.

That wasn't Ginny Weasley, surely?

The goddess-in-disguise walked over to him and sat in the empty seat next to Harry. "Hello, Harry. Would you pass me the potatoes?"

Harry blinked dumbly in response.

Yup, definitely Ginny Weasley.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend's antics and passed the potatoes to Ginny herself.

When their eyes met, they grinned and murmured together,

"Operation Mars complete."

* * *

**_YAY! It's complete!_**

**_THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS! You guys made my day!_**

**_Bellamort500; 11; Palitha; Accio LOVE (guest); readingaddict24; and GinnyPotter6891._**

**_And now, review responses!_**

_**Bellamort500:**__ *bows deeply* why thank you, my friend. :-)_

_**Annegirl11:**____I honestly don't know because I... Well... Don't do that. Do you mean saying 11 in your name, just calling you 11? And you sounded hyperactive writing the review. I guess it's infectious... ;)_

_**Palitha:**__ perché grazie, mio buon amico! (Btw, I just copied that off Google Translate. Thank Merlin for translators!)_

_**Accio LOVE:**__ ACCIO EVEN MORE REVIEWS!_

_**Readingaddict24:**__ really? I wouldn't have said so, but oh well. :-)_

_**GinnyPotter6891:**__ thank you! I'm pretty sure you're the first person to compliment my writing skills. :-D_

**_AND THAT WOULD BE ALL!_**

**_Well, almost._**

**_I've just got to ask one thing: please, in your reviews, could you tell me some ideas for my new story? Please?!_**

**_Virtual cookies for any reviewers!_**

**_Until next time,_**

**_Hannie (a.k.a Lolerator) xxxxxx_**


	5. Epilogue

**_PLEASE READ THE A/N!_**

**_Hello! I know I said I didn't want to make an Epilogue, but I really am stuck for ideas on my new project. Any ideas you have would be much appreciated - please review!_**

**_Reviewers & responses at the bottom! And just because this is the last chapter doesn't mean you can slack off reviewing!_**

**_The Epilogue takes place roughly 6 months after the last chapter, after Ginny's OWLs are complete. (I realise that this may not be the correct timeline in the books, but do I care? No. Also, just for the sake of Harry, Dumbledore hasn't died.)_**

**_One more thing: this is going to be short. Like, RIDICULOUSLY short, even by my standards. Hey, before you complain - you guys wanted an Epilogue!_**

**_So, ENJOY!_**

* * *

The summer sun shone brightly down on the students of Hogwarts. They were enjoying relaxing outside in the time after their exams - especially the fifth and seventh years.

One particular example of an exhausted fifth year was Ginny Weasley. She was draped over her boyfriend, Harry Potter, and was basking in the sunlight. They were sat together in secluded spot next to their favourite tree.

However, even she noticed, in her relaxed state, that Harry was rather tense, considering that the exams were over.

"Harry," Ginny asked softly, "what's wrong?"

Harry jumped, startled, as if electrocuted. "Umm... Nothing, Gin. Don't worry about it."

The feisty female narrowed her eyes. "Really, now. Even I can tell when my boyfriend is nervous. What's wrong?"

The raven-haired boy sighed and gently pulled his girlfriend off his lap. (She glared further at him for this.)

Keeping hold of Ginny's hand, he knelt on one knee and stared deeply into her eyes. From his pocket he polled a little velvet box. "Gin..." Harry started. "From the moment I met you, I knew you were the one. I know this is brief, but I was never one for speeches." The pair shared a loving smile at his comment. "Gin... Will you marry me?"

He opened the box to find a ring that had white gold and platinum twined together, and a leaf-shaped emerald in its centre. Either side of it was tiny groups of rubies.

Ginny gasped. "Of course, Harry!"

Harry slid the ring on Ginny's finger. "It was my Mum's ring."

The red-head started crying with joy and pulled Harry into a passionate kiss.

_Well_, he mused. _This is definitely my new Patronus memory._

* * *

**_And there it is! The end of Operation Mars is Officially Going Underway! (I did warn you that it was short!)_**

**_Please review and tell me your ideas!_**

**_The following people are awesome sauce!_**

**readingaddict24:**_ thank you for the idea! However, I don't really like Romione, I prefer Dramione or HG/SS fics! Thank you anyway, though! :-)_

** 11:**_ okay, here's your Epilogue! Nut I was never going to get Ginny pregnant or anything - hope this satisfies your craving! :D_

**GinnyPotter6891:**_ okay, will remember that in the future, but I'm not a fashion genius or anything! ;)_

**UneBettyse:**_ here's hoping that you read the A/N this time! ;)_

**Bellamort500**_**:**____thank you so much for reviewing every chapter! You're a superstar! 3_

**_And that's it folks! (For real, this time!)_**

**_Until next time,_**

**_Hannie xx_**


End file.
